


[やするき] 巧克力與可樂

by rukineru



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), OWV (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukineru/pseuds/rukineru
Summary: 很衝動即興所寫的很日常的日常。
Relationships: Honda Kosuke/Shiroiwa Ruki
Kudos: 24





	[やするき] 巧克力與可樂

**Author's Note:**

> 很衝動即興所寫的很日常的日常。

好不容易有重合的休息日，要如何度過這一天，對本田和白岩來說只有一個選項。

接近正午時分，兩人在本田的住處休休閒閒吃過有點遲的早餐後，便一同走到街上閒逛。經過甜點店時白岩嚷著要買蛋糕，美其名是要為本田他們出道慶祝，實際上就是自己想吃了。

白岩彎下身子，圓滾滾的眼睛盯著櫥窗裏的蛋糕打轉，瞄了瞄巧克力口味的那個，眼角餘光又看了看放滿了草莓和奶油的那個。

好像貓貓一樣。

本田聽見白岩向店員要了巧克力蛋糕。他走過去牽白岩的手，跟店員說蛋糕等他們逛完了後，晚點再來拿。

後來趁著白岩上廁所的時候，本田給甜點店打了電話，請店員幫他們在巧克力蛋糕上加添草莓和奶油。

回到本田的家吃蛋糕時，白岩呆呆看著突然多了草莓和奶油的「巧克力蛋糕」，突然擔心本田放縱吃的話最近減輕的體重又要回升。嘛雖然他喜歡肉肉的やすくん就是啦。本田切了一大塊蛋糕給白岩，獲得他的一個皺眉說這麼多怎能吃得下。本田作勢要拿勺子餵他蛋糕，白岩一躲，奶油沾到了他纖幼的手腕上，還沒停留幾秒，就被本田抓過手來舔掉。

手腕這麼細，好像一捏就會折斷。本田總是恨不得白岩能多吃一些多長一些肉。

白岩被本田舌頭滑過的地方因水份泛著微微涼意，那片皮膚意外地同時讓他感覺到了一絲灼熱。

窩在房間裏，兩個人一起幹著些有的沒的，時間總是過得特別快。

天色漸暗，本田洗過澡後，看到頭髮還是濕答答的戀人安安靜靜地坐在床上縮成一團，正低頭確認著明早要拍攝的企劃台本內容。

從抽屜拿過熱風筒，本田爬上床跪坐在白岩身後，把男朋友夾在了兩腿中間。白岩不自覺地想往身後的熱源靠，卻被本田推直了身子，下一秒就聽到啟動熱風筒的聲響。

用手試了試熱風的溫度，確認適中後，本田左手輕柔地插到白岩的髮絲裏揉，右手轉動著熱風筒的角度，開始了給白岩吹乾頭髮的工程。

白岩怕癢，風吹到近後頸和耳朵附近時本田會慣性地用手掌覆蓋住那邊敏感的肌膚。但他沒意識到，對白岩來說，他的手比熱風還滾燙。每次動作過後，白岩被摸過的頸脖和耳朵，加上他的臉頰，都會悄悄泛上一片紅。

心思都無法集中在台本上了。隨著風吹聲的停頓，白岩扭過頭單手環上本田頸後收緊雙方的距離，和對方交換了一個吻。兩人唇瓣輾轉廝磨，本田嚐到了白岩口中可樂的甜味，不知是誰討好似的吸吮發出了讓人害羞的水聲，白岩鼻子的輕哼也被封緘了在這個溫柔的吻裏。

吻結束後白岩扭著身子、拿過本田手上的吹風機也要替男朋友服務。本田挑眉，雙臂撒賴般抱住白岩的腰，收緊雙腿進一步禁錮眼前這個人。風吹聲響起，本田扁起嘴看手上動作認認真真、眼神卻充滿玩味盯著自己的白岩，飛快向前親了他的嘴一下又離開，然後滿意地看戀人嘴角瞬間綻開的笑意。

可樂好甜。待會一定要把人拉去好好刷牙，本田想。

翌早陽光滲進房裏時，淺眠的白岩醒來睜眼看到的就是戀人熟睡的臉。緊貼著的身體感受到對方一呼一吸的細微起伏。白岩看著仍在睡夢中的，那個他最喜歡、也最喜歡他的人，心突然抽緊。真的好喜歡好喜歡怎麼辦，喜歡他的溫柔，喜歡他對自己任性的包容，喜歡他讓自己覺得是在被同樣地愛著。好糟糕，看著本田，名為喜歡所轉化成的眼淚就好像要奪眶掉出來。要如何傳遞這份喜歡才好呢。本田也跟他一樣，覺得自己是被愛著的嗎？

行動比清晨轉動緩慢的腦袋要快，白岩俯身在本田的唇上落下一吻。他並沒有很快鬆開這個帶著依戀的吻，不久後就感覺到本田原本擁著他的手撫摸了他頸後的髮尾線，接著往上摸摸他的頭順著他的髮，輕柔地親了他的前額。

「るき、おはよう。」  
「おはよう。」

光是望著對方的眼睛道早晨，幸福感就能滿瀉。按耐著快要溢出來的情感，白岩把自己往本田懷裡縮，本田又拉他接吻。本田吻上來的那刻白岩感覺自己整個人要溶掉，心就好像塞滿了棉花糖，又輕又軟又甜。

白岩瑠姫想，雖然會怕寂寞，但他大概是個獨立的人。可是，再獨立，他認為自己需要本田康祐。沒有了本田康祐不行。

本田康祐想，白岩瑠姫即使怕寂寞，卻是個能獨立的人。他所喜歡的獨立的這個人，也會有需要他的時候，而他很想被他需要。啊，所以說，其實是自己沒有了他不行，這樣說才準確吧。

需要，想要被需要。自己一個也能好好的，但有你的陪伴更好。

呐，那麼以後，還請繼續多多指教呢。


End file.
